Join The War Machine
Join the War Machine is a quest in Fallout: New California. At the end of Hell's Gate Quest if you decide to join the raiders, Join The War Machine quest starts. Your first objective is to meet Nos on the vertibird platform to go on a raid. During the vertibird ride Nos will instruct you to kill Captain Jameson. Your quest objective says you are to kill the NCR leaders. You must kill Cpt. Jameson and Ranger Kerry Vargas. Killing those two people puts you firmly in the Raider quest line (and/or the Enclave quest line if you chose to join the enclave during Act 1). If 'Cards Under The Table' quest is active it will fail when you kill Captain Jameson. When you exit the Vertibird, approach the nearby statue to start 'Waters At Her Feet' quest. Joining Captain Jameson and Ranger Kerry Vargas against the raiders will fail 'Join The War Machine' & 'Waters At Her Feet'. After killing the NCR commanders Nos will instruct you to go to the power station and turn the power back on. Your new objective will be to secure the power relay. Go to the power station and help Kieva defend it from a horde of savages. Then turn the power back on. After the power is on you have the option of making a pact with Kieva which will start The Revanchist quest. Return to Nos. Your next objective is to Kill chief O'oga of the Xiabula tribe and bring his head to Elsdragon. When you get near the tribe you may encounter Kurtz (I think Cards Under The Table must be active), who tells you he heard of your orders and came to stop you from harming his chief. You can fight him, or you can talk him down if The Revanchist quest is active. You can follow orders, or you can talk to the Chief. He will give you some backstory on your origins and your mother. then you have a few options: 1) The Chief will volunteer to have you take his head back to Elsdragon to save his tribe. You can enslave the tribe and sell them to Elsdragoon. 2) You can take the Chief's head but let the tribe go free. 3) If The Revanchist Quest is active (and you have 6 Intelligence) you can fool Elsdragon by taking the head of the Chief's dead brother instead. Once you bring a head to Elsdragon, he frees you (If you have been freed already by selling Kira to him, he frees you again!). Then you have the choice of becoming a raider or walking away. If you choose to walk away, every raider in the mine will become hostile to you and you must fight your way out. If you have The Revanchist quest and Waters At Her Feet quest active, they both will fail. Fighting your way out will activate the Wild Card quest. Choose to become a Raider and Join The War machine Ends and Battle In The Deep Begins. Category:Quests